fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Khaos
Summary The fifth born avatar of Laciel Monarch. As with all Avatars, Abydos was created to serve as a way for Laciel to interact with various the infinite omniverse that Laciel had created, without Laciel growing bored due to his omnipotence. As the King of Shadow, Abydos' domains are the imprisonment and punishment of those contained in Macros Hell, and shadows and darkness (including if shadows have some special function/property in the current uni/multiverse). His main duty is to take beings that Laciel condems to Macros Hell where they will be tormented for eternity without hope of escape, though he is also used frequently simply to meddle with worlds. Abydos is one of the stronger Avatars, capable of destroying an entire planet when sealed, and becoming effectively omnipresent when unsealed. Appearance and Personality Abydos' true self is the world of the Outer Realms known as the Deep. However, when interacting with the Endless Worlds, Abydos appears as the shadow cast by a puppet body, which has toggleable reversed causality applied to it - when the shadow moves, so does the body. The shadow can exist without the body, however. When manifesting a Darkness body, it generally appears similar to a pitch black Dahaka, though its size can reach large planet. Abydos natural personality is cruel and cunning, fitting for his duty as punisher of the condemned. However, as with all the Avatars he follows Laciel's orders loyally and is a consummate actor, capable of appearing kind, caring, shy, or merciless as the situation dictates. Alignment: '''Lawful Evil naturally, but plays his part as necessary '''Status: '''Active '''Affiliation: '''The 13 Kings '''Theme * Abydos's Theme Note: 'All credit goes to the original composers of this theme. Powers and Stats 'Tier: Puppet body is 6-C, darkness body is 5-B, '''Darkness portals are large enough to reach '''5-A, 2-A via collapsing section of the Deep | 2-A | 1-B, can be higher through Usurpation Name: Abydos, King of Shadow, Fifth Avatar of Laciel Monarch, Warden of Macros Hell Origin: The Oak of All Creation Gender: Genderless, puppet body is male and is referred to as such. Age: Inapplicable | Inapplicable | Inapplicable Classification: Divine Avatar, Living Shadow Powers and Abilities: Puppet body has regeneration (Low-high), Acausality, puppet body has immunity to all diseases, extreme resistance to all forms of mental attack/influence, extreme resistance to space/time manipulation, extreme resistance to reality warping, Extreme resistance to Conceptual manipulation and destruction, immune to soul manipulation due to being soulless, Puppet body has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, non-corporeal (exists as a shadow cast by his puppet body), darkness manipulation, embodiment and control of his pocket reality (the Deep), can transform his shadow into a portal to the Deep, can move those in the Deep to Macros Hell at any point, can manipulate the physical world via interacting with objects’ shadows, immortality (type 8, exists as long as the Deep does), can manifest a physical body of darkness, can freely change his shape and size in both shadow and physical form (Area limit of shadow is the surface area of a large planet, physical form is the size of a large planet, Low-godly regeneration (can recreate himself from the Deep) | Nigh-omnipresence (exists in the absence of all light, including the spaces where photons can't fit), immortality (type 3 and 8, exists as long as there is darkness), Low-Godly regeneration, area limit of shadow becomes infinite | Immortality (Type 5), has the magnitude of his dimensions increased up to the 26th, omnipresence (exists as the concept of absence, and everything lacks something) Omniscience, exists as a hyperdimensional concept of Absence, (high-Godly) regeneration, control over all darkness, usurpation. Attack Potency: Large Planet Level (has dragged entire planets into the Deep), High Multiverse Level by collapsing sections of the Deep | High Multiverse level '(has absorbed a 5 dimensional multiverse into the deep) | ' Hyperverse Level (can damage the framework of all lower dimensions) Speed: MHS+ '''| '''Nigh-Omnipresent within 3 dimensions''' | 'Omnipresent ('within 26 dimensions) '''Lifting Strength: Puppet body has Class M+, physical shadow body has Class Y 'by size alone | '''Irrelevant '| '''Irrelevant Striking Strength: Puppet body has TJ+, physical shadow body has Class XJ+ '''by size alone | Irrelevant ' | '''Irrelevant' Durability: Puppet body is Mountain Level (regeneration makes him hard to kill), physical shadow body is Large Planet Level '''(regeneration makes it hard to kill), As the embodiment of the infinite 5-D pocket dimension The Deep, his true self is '''Multiverse+ level | High Multiversal '''(exists as the darkness throughout the infinite multiverse), regeneration makes him hard to kill) | '''Hyperversal (as a 26th dimensional being he is impossible to harm conventionally from lower dimensions) Stamina: Infinite Range: Planetary via darkness control | Multiversal via darkness control | Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Supergenius | Nigh-Omniscience | Omniscience Weaknesses: While Abydos himself is immune to concept manipulation, natural darkness is not, and if the concept of darkness is erased from a world he will have significantly reduced range. | Same as previous | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Shadow manipulation: Even as a non-corporeal shadow, Abydos can interact with the world via the shadows of other objects. * Physical Incarnation: Abydos can create physical body made of darkness that can freely change its shape, such as growing blades and spikes. * Portal creation: Abydos can convert his shadow body into portals to The Deep, and can uses his shadow-based telekinesis or his physical puppet body/body of darkness to drag things through. * Condemnation: Once a being is within the Deep, Abydos can at any time move the entirety of their being to Macros Hell, where it is impossible to escape from. * Usurpation (Laciel's Blessing only): Upon entering a uni/multiverse he automatically usurps the position and power of any being with a similar domain, such as when he entered a world of Greek mythology and took Nyx's place as God of Night. This is a blessing given by the Omnipotent Laciel Monarch, independent of Abydos' own power and can affect even High-Outerversal beings Feats * Dragged a planet 3 times the size of Earth into the Deep then collapsed that section of the Deep, destroying the planet. * While sealed, no-sold a Complex-Multiversal being's attempt to erase him. * While sealed, resisted an unsealed Mania's attempts at mind-controlling him until Mania used the Eye of Ultimate Command * While sealed, created a physical body of darkness larger than the earth and then destroyed a continent by punching it to damage Gulius (he regenerated). * While unsealed, absorbed a 5-D multiverse into the Deep and collapsed that section of the Deep, annihilating it. According to him, this didn't even collapse 0.5% of the Deep. Key: Sealed | Unsealed | Laciel's Blessing